escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Patrick
Matthew Patrick 'is a guest taking the role of ''The Detective. He is one of the Season 3 guests and was invited to save the town of Everlock by Joey Graceffa. He is one of the survivors along with Joey and Nikita Dragun. Role '''Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Matt arrives driving a car along with Rosanna to Everlock. Matt later rides the Ferris wheel with Rosanna and discovers a newspaper stating "THE CLOWNS HERE KILL". They try to warn their friends, but are not heard. When Joey opens the Jack in the Box and unleashes the clowns, they remain on top of the Ferris wheel, but are later captured and tied to the Merry-Go-Round. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Matt, along with Roi, Safiya, Rosanna, and Manny explore the Big Top Tent, where they search for the spring that is needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box. Matt votes for JC to go to the challenge but is then was picked by JC to be his partner. He was beaten by Safiya and JC was stabbed to death by the head clown. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Matt conjures the correct ingredients to the antivenom, which is given to Roi and Teala. Episode 4 - The Man With No Name Matt pleads his case and avoids being sent into the challenge. Unfortunately, his best friend Rosanna is chosen to go into the challenge. However, Ro shows she is a fighter and wins the challenge, killing Teala. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Matt makes it into the final round for the first arm wrestling challenge, and is up against Manny. However, he loses, and shows that Manny is the strongest in the group. The two to be voted into the Strong Man challenge can only be male, so it is between Manny, Matt, and Joey. Joey tells his secret and Matt realizes that Joey would rather trade 9 lives for his own. The others believe Joey has good intentions, except for Colleen, and Matt and Manny are chosen to go into the challenge. Matt throws his badge down announcing "There's no justice here." He and Manny tie 2-2, and for the tiebreaker, have to arm wrestle again. Matt loses and is beaten to death by The Strong Man. Episode 7 - Funhouse Joey Graceffa and Safiya Nygaard choose him to be revived with the Harp of Lazarus. After half an hour of the guests waiting for him to arrive, he returns. Nikita asks him to resume helping them with puzzles. Although he is shaken from returning from the dead, he states that he's fine with this. After they meet Willie, Matt enters the Funhouse first and goes into the Candy Room. Matt is the first one captured by Willie, but is not voted in the challenge. Due to the surprise of Safiya being killed by Willie, along with Nikita's attitude towards her death, Matt and Nikita have an argument which Joey breaks up. However, the episode ends with Matt glaring at Nikita, implying that he is still angry at her. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches Matt is cursed along with Manny Mua, Joey Graceffa, and Rosanna Pansino. The three of them are put into the challenge and he finishes first, but loses his best friend, Rosanna Pansino. His last words for Rosanna were "Be brave, Ro." He was devastated after the challenge, but her death led to Maria regaining her youth and reuniting with her brother, which he is happy about. Episode 9 - 'Control Issues Matt helps the group by distracting the Demon Dog after Joey Graceffa. Once they find out they need the ring from the dog, Matt is the one to kill him. '''Episode 10 - 'The Carnival Master (Episode) In the episode, he gets captured by Zombies, but Joey and Nikita save him. When Joey runs back to Fatman Slim's, Matt forgets he locked the door, so Joey is locked out. Quotes * "She didn't have a chance " * "I love you too" * "'NO!" ( '''Matt after Jc was killed) * "I never said i dont like you i just don't like this side of you" * "'SAFYIA DIED!" ('Matt moments after sayfias death) * "I voted for nikida we dont whant troublemakers in this group" * "'SHUT UP!" -Matt arguing with Nikita in the Official Trailer but this partucular line is not present in episode 7 where the argument takes place * "Here. (slams badge) ''There's no justice here." -Matt after being voted. * "Look for the Lazarus coin!" - Matt's last words before being killed by The Strong Man * "You chose me?" - Matt, just after being revived * "Be brave, Ro!" - Matt, before Rosanna is sacrificed to the witches. * "Say what you will, Manny, but i think we all deserve to be here, right? But we are kind of a hot mess. I've died before, you've lost a few challenges, you're still dead; Nikita, though, you've kicked ass." * "I do not support animal cruelty!" - Matt, after killing the Demon Dog * “Best of luck to both of you. Slightly better luck to Manny, though.” - Matt, just before Manny and Nikita begin the challenge in Control Issues * “If you’re not saving me for me, then save me for Blanche!” - Matt, after being captured Trivia * Ever since his death in Strong Like A Demon, fans speculated that he would be revived, and their theory turned out to be true when the Harp of Lazarus was used to bring him back to Everlock. ** This made Matthew the first guest to ever be brought back from the dead, but the crystal that Joey takes from the Carnival Master reveals that more may return in Season 4. * In Wicked Witches, Matt told Rosanna that she was the best friend he could’ve asked you and his last words to Rosanna before her death was “Be brave, Ro. It’s okay”. * Matthew was clearly the most devastated out of the others about Rosanna's death, as she was his best friend. * Matthew was once a Broadway actor and he has a degree in neuroscience, which is mentioned in ''Behind the Town. Gallery The Detective.JPG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Resurrected Characters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Surviving Characters